gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SecondOpinion/Costumes for Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates (ACS side)
Base Costumes #Normal (Main) #Holiday (Can be any holiday) #Anime #Video Game 1 #Video Game 2 #Fanservice #OC Kiyo Kamiya # Crisis Moon outfit (Blue gakuran and pants, white button-up shirt and red sneakers) #Halloween (Vampire costume) #Keima Katsuragi of The World God Only Knows #Kyosuke Kagami of Rival Schools #Makoto Naegi of Danganronpa #Shirtless and school trunks #Kira Kamiya of Crisis Moon (Gray hoodie, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers) Twilight # Crisis Moon outfit (Red crop top, red gloves, white short shorts, black boots) #Valentine's (Pink hear design crop top, black short shorts and pink sneakers) #Merry Nightmare of Yumekui Merry # #Alisa Ilinchina Amiella of God Eater #Red two piece bikini #Shannon Meltzer of Sentoki (Blue spandex sports bra, red thights and white boots and pads) Motoko Tsukagami # Crisis Moon outfit (White and blue miko outfit with detatched sleeves) #Christmas (Short, cropped top, two-piece santa outfit) #Tae Shimura of Gintama #Maki Genryusai of Final Fight #Setsuka of Soul Calibur (IV 1P outfit) #Blue one piece swimsuit #Asami Fujisaki from Combat Angels (Brown straw hat, light blue long-sleeve dress and purple shoes) Abel of the Light # Crisis Moon outfit (White bishop hat with gold crucifix design, white longcoat and pants, blue stole with gold lining and white shoes) # # # # # # Dawn # Crisis Moon outfit (Black vest, brown gloves, red pants and black leather shoes) #Valentine's (Pink heart design shirt, black leather pants and shoes) #Mello of Death Note # #Lee Chaolan of Tekken (5/6/Tag2 1P outfit) #Shirtless and black trunks #Kwon Eun-Soo of Sentoki (Black leather jacket, white undershirt, jeans and black sneakers) Yuuno Kirisaki # Crisis Moon outfit (Black and white cropped kimono-esque top with one of the sleeves removed, black hakama and sandals) #Halloween (Zombiefied Yuuno) #Belldandy of Ah! My Goddess # #Jun Kazama of Tekken (Tag 2 default outfit) #One-piece black swimsuit #Satomi Sumiregawa of Sentoki (Short-sleeved white kimono top, blue arm guards, red hakama and sandals) Yuko Amano # Fight or Die outfit (Black crop top with gold inverted pentagram design, blue jeans and red sneakers) #Valentine's (Pink sweater with purple "EIJI" text design) #Kaori Kanzaki of To Aru #Poison of Final Fight #Julia Chang of Tekken (5/6 1P outfit) #Yellow bikini top and purple bikini bottom #Candace Ryan of Sentoki (White short jacket with red sleeves and maple leaf design on the back, black sports bra top, white trackpants with red lining and white shoes with red lining) Eiji Kagami # Fight or Die outfit (Brown winter jacket, white undershirt, dark jeans and brown leather shoes) #Valentine's (Pink sweater with purple "YUKO" text design) #Vash the Stampede from Trigun #Eiji "Edge" Yamada of Rival Schools #Paul Phoenix from Tekken (3/Tag/5/6 2P outfit) #Tight-fitting full-body burkini #Renji Hide of Code Chronos (White coat, blue long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, black pants and white shoes with blue lining) Len Stadfeld # Fight or Die outfit (Purple long-sleeved denim jacket, pink sleeveless one-piece dress and magenta sneakers) #Christmas (One-piece petite santa dress and hat) #Enju Aihara of Black Bullet #Momo Kariuzawa of Rival Schools #Alisa Bosconovich of Tekken (6/Tag2 1P outfit) #Pink one-piece petite swimsuit #Shekinah of Crlsis Moon (Pink cat ears, black collar with yellow bells, white sleveless button-up top with baby blue lining, baby blue skirt, and pink cat paws and boots) Adele Lee # Fight or Die outfit (Magenta long lab coat, brown stockings and red high heels) #Valentine's (Pink long-sleeve shirt with "#1 FOR ARIS" heart design, magenta slacks and red high-heels) #Therestina Lifeline of To Aru #Tessa of Red Earth #Ivy Valentine of Soul Calibur (1 2P outfit) #Magenta bikini #Vanessa Shimazaki of Crisis Moon (Glasses, white opened lab coat, black slacks and black high heels) Mariya Kanzaki # Fight or Die outfit (Pink unbuttoned shirt, magenta bra top underneath, black and whjite left glove, wristwatch on right hand, denim hotpants and blue sneakers) # # # # # # Shin Ikushima # Sentoki outfit (Shirtless, white gi top draped under, white gi pants, red gloves and hand and leg wraps) #Haloween (Kappa costume) #Kenshiro of Fist of the North Star # #Kazuya Mishima of Tekken (4/5/6Tag2 1P outfit) #Shirtless and red loincloth #Vernon Lynch of Fight or Die (Dark blue shades, indigo long-sleeve shirt, black pants and shoes) Bru Bronson # Sentoki outfit (Union jack design singlet, blue elbow and knee pads, red wrist tape, black wrist tape and white boots with red lining) #Christmas (XXXL Santa outfit) #Tiger Mask of the eponymous manga # # #White thong #Goro Ogami of Fight or Die (White tank top, large brown gloves, dark blue jeans and brown boots) Kei Ikushima # Sentoki outfit (White long-sleeves gi top with wide opening revealing abdomen, pink sports bra, red gloves. white gi pants and white sports shoes with red lining) #Valentine's (White crop top with pink "NIXON" heart design, blue jean short shorts and pink hi-cut sneakers) #Miu Furinji of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi # #Shion Uzuki of Xenosaga (Episode III outfit) #Red bikini #K2 of Sentoki (Grey full-body armor with blue and red linings) Nixon # Sentoki outfit (Black leather jacket and pants, gold gloves and brown leather shoes) # #Archer (EMIYA) of Fate/Stay Night # # # # Kain # Code Chronos outfit (Red scarf, white tank top, red wide-legged pants with grey belt and black shoes) #Haloween (Werewolf mask and costume) #Guts of Berserk # # #Red speedo with white lining #Roman Black of Crisis Moon (Human form; Shirtless and torn blue jeans) Faye Kurosawa # Code Chronos outfit (Blue scarf, baby blue cropped shirt with black sarashi underneath, blue short pants, black arm guards and white shoes) #Haloween (White ghost lady) #Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario+Vampire # # #Sky blue petite swimsuit #Naoko Kato of Gakuen Hearts (Black rimmed glasses, blue school uniform with green tie, black knee-length socks and brown shoes) Emiri Yamanaka # # # # # # # Reika Hibari # Combat Angels outfit (White headband and school blouse with red ribbon and bottom part slightly unbuttoned, black skirt, orange sweater draped under, white socks and white sports shoes with red lining as Reika/ # # # # # # Yukito Ichinose # Cross Royale outfit (Black parka with right sleeve rolled up, brown glove and red markings on right arm, black pants with silver wallet chain and black sneakers) # #Kariya Matou of Fate/Zero #Nero of Devil May Cry # #Shirtless and white shorts #Ethan Burnley of Code Chronos (Turquoise bodysuit and black arm guards, boots and vest) Count Godfried Dominus # Crisis Moon outfit ( #Christmas (Santa outfit and hat) #Alucard of Hellsing #Demitri Maximoff of Darkstalkers #Yoru no Warakia of Melty Blood #Black speedo #Dr. Kunihiro Usui of Combat Angels (While long lab coat, light blue shirt, black pants and white shoes) Aris # Fight or Die oufit (Black robe with gold lining) # #Lelouch vi Brittania of Code Geass # # #White thong # Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld # Crisis Moon outfit (Magenta elegant gothic lolita dress with detatched sleeves and open front, black stockings and white shoes) #Haloween (Vampire gothic lolita costume) #Nagi Sanzen'in of Hayate the Combat Butler (school uniform) # # #Peach colored bikini #Suzu Yayoi of Gakuen Hearts (Red blazer, black skirt and stockings and white shoes) Shou Yamamura # Fight or Die outfit (White dogi and hakama with black and blue lining and brown sandals) #April Fool's (Mini clown outfit) #Gintoki Sakata of Gintama # # #School swimming trunks #Hayate Yamura of Fight or Die (White bandages on eye, white dogi and hakama with black and red lining and brown sandals) Risa Himawari # Tokyo R.E.D. outfit (Indigo cropped t-shirt with yellow "Play" design, pink hooded sleveless open parka, white short pants and white shoes with red lining) #Valentine's (White cropped sleeveless shirt with pink hearts and purple "Chikara" Kanji design, jean short pants and white shoes with red lining) #Mikoto Misaka of To Aru # # #Orange bikini #D-D of Tokyo R.E.D. (Teal long-sleeve school uniform jacket, white shirt underneath, pink ribbon, turquoise skirt, white socks and black shoes) W.I.P. Category:Blog posts